pyhsics_of_dis_wiki_makes_no_sensefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:PoseidonHeir/The Original Power Tier System (Outdated)
This was the original power tier system of the wiki, however, Lord Aspect came up with a better one and deleted its page. It's been moved to this blog post in order for people to look back on earlier work, and to avoid termination. Since this is an outdated system and no longer applies, please access New Power Tier System for the current system. -PoseidonHeir Power is ability to manipulate space, time and hyperspace. Contents https://pyhsics-of-dis-wiki-makes-no-sense.wikia.com/wiki/Power# hide#(TΣ) Omnipotence (noone should be here, except him) #(TΩ) Apeira (truly beyond any tiers) #(TΩ-1) Almost Apeira (truly beyond almost all tiers) #(T16) Space Time Web / 11D itself / Multiple Field Skies #(T15) Cosmolgoies ##Beyond-Cosmological (over 1 000 000 000 000 cosmologies (1/120 of all possible cosmologies)) ##Top-Cosmological (over 1 000 000 cosmogies) ##Med-Cosmological (over 10 000 cosmologies) ##Low-Cosmological (1 cosmology) #(T14) Post Hyperversal Tier #(T13) Hyperversal Tier ##Top-Hyperversal ##Med-Hyperversal ##Low-Hyperversal (large parts of Hyperverse) #(T12) Multiversal ##Top-Multiversal (top - Omegaverse) ##High-Multiversal (top - G64-verse) ##Med-Multiversal (top - Megaverse) ##Low-Multiversal (top - Multiverse/Duoverse) ##Multi-Universal (top - several Universes) #(T11) Universal #(T10) Cluster Galaxial ##Hyperclusteral/Paragalaxial ##Superclusteral ##Clusteral ##Group #(T9) Galaxial ##Large Galaxial ##Low Galaxial #(T8) Stellar ##Star Group ##Star #(T7) Planetary ##Planet ##Dwarf Planet #(T6) Continental #(T5) Organical #(T4) Microscopic #(T3) Atomic #(T2) Hadron/Subhadron #(T1) Quantum #(T0) Xenotronic (TΣ) Omnipotence (noone should be here, except him) Edit - God (TΩ) Apeira (truly beyond any tiers) Edit - He - He too (formerly) - Ктесть (Nexite Overpower Estimate) (well, a bit lower) (TΩ-1) Almost Apeira (truly beyond almost all tiers) Edit - Ancients - Six Spirits (fusion) (T16) Space Time Web / 11D itself / Multiple Field Skies Edit - The Overcat - Every spirit on their own. (T15) Cosmolgoies Edit Beyond-Cosmological (over 1 000 000 000 000 cosmologies (1/120 of all possible cosmologies)) Edit Top-Cosmological (over 1 000 000 cosmogies) Edit Med-Cosmological (over 10 000 cosmologies) Edit Low-Cosmological (1 cosmology) Edit - Mr. Tomto -PoseidonHeir -Ultramordial+ -Ultramordial (Slightly Lower than Ultramordial+) (T14) Post Hyperversal Tier Edit - Hyperlord - Nexite - The Lords of Meskoverse - Primordials (T13) Hyperversal Tier Edit Top-Hyperversal Edit - top power of Devastator - Exalord (full power) - Infinity Squad - Lesser Primordials Med-Hyperversal Edit Low-Hyperversal (large parts of Hyperverse) Edit (T12) Multiversal Edit Top-Multiversal (top - Omegaverse) Edit High-Multiversal (top - G64-verse) Edit - Leveler Med-Multiversal (top - Megaverse) Edit - Lord Aspect - Joe Capo (Creator of the Oatverse) Low-Multiversal (top - Multiverse/Duoverse) Edit - KEK (From Oats Series) Multi-Universal (top - several Universes) Edit - DACOST - Big Pete (From Oats Series) and other trigods (T11) Universal Edit - Consumer of Consiousness (T10) Cluster Galaxial Edit Hyperclusteral/Paragalaxial Edit Superclusteral Edit Clusteral Edit Group Edit - Exalord (weakened) (T9) Galaxial Edit Large Galaxial Edit - Obliterator - Galacticar Low Galaxial Edit - Ктесть - Rifter (T8) Stellar Edit Star Group Edit - The Magic Man (True and Full power) Star Edit - The Magic Man (True Power) (T7) Planetary Edit Planet Edit - An Unstoppable Force - An Immovable Object Dwarf Planet Edit (T6) Continental Edit - The Magic Man - 10 000 of Quaccs (T5) Organical Edit - Dr. Octagonapus - JJJ - Candella (on her own) - a single Quacc - Vsauce (T4) Microscopic Edit (T3) Atomic Edit (T2) Hadron/Subhadron Edit (T1) Quantum Edit (T0) Xenotronic Edit Category:Blog posts